Tales from Avengers Tower
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (Featuring my OC) A collection of stories that take place in Avengers Tower, staring Amanda West. Part of my Amanda West series. Disclaimer; i don't own Marvel
1. Tony's Annoying Me

Tony was hyper – it wasn't fair. I trudged through the living room in the top floor of the tower still in my baggy pyjamas. My boyfriend was sitting on the sofa reading the paper; knowing him he'd been up for hours already.

"Bruuuuuuuuuce" I moaned as I flopped down beside him, curling up facing into the sofa, laying my head on Bruce's lap and wrapping my arms around his waist.

Bruce ran his fingers through my hair, "What's wrong Darling?" he said softly with a smile as he put his paper aside.

"Tony made me get up"

"Uh-hu"

"I don't want to be up"

"Okay"

I snuggled in as close to him as I could get, "I'm tired Bruce" I whined.

He chuckled quietly, "You do know it's half 10, don't you? Of course, that _is_ early for you"

"Don't judge me, you judgey… _judger_"

Bruce laughed, "Whatever you say, Dear" I groaned. "Come here" Bruce leant forward and pulled off the light grey zipper he wore and wrapping me up in it like a blanket.

"Mmm, thank you"

"You're welcome, Amanda." Bruce rested one hand on my waist while he tried to smooth out and de-tangle my dreadful bed-head hair. I sighed contently and pulled my knees up tighter to my chest until they were pressed against Bruce's leg.

"Bruce" I muttered as I began to struggle to keep my eyes open.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm just going to go back to sleep here"

Bruce sighed jokingly, "Oh, okay then. But if you don't wake up again before lunch I'm abandoning you"

"You wouldn't!" I mock gasped.

"Oh, I would"

"Tsk, I guess we're just going to have to see about that." We laughed. With a content sigh, I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to Bruce's stomach. He continued to play with my hair, teasing it out to lie down my back and onto his legs.

After a while Bruce asked me softly, "Amanda, where is Tony?" I chuckled quietly. "Manda?"

"He'll be fine"

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say Tony's chilling in his suit for the time being"

"You…?" Bruce sighed, "I guess you _did_ warn him not to wake you before 11 if you didn't have training _unless_ the world was ending, technically he had it coming"

"Just remember to say that when he gets out again"

Bruce chuckled, "Will do, it's in the job description."

I laughed and recited jokingly, "Boyfriend wanted; must be able to back up his girlfriend against Tony Stark's idiotic decisions"

Bruce laughed loudly before agreeing, "I wouldn't be here if I couldn't deal with Tony's antics"

I giggled, "I'm not going to get any sleep with you making me laugh all the time." Grudgingly I forced myself to sit up. I smiled sleepily at Bruce.

He wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I curled my feet underneath me and hugged Bruce, pulling his zipper tighter around me. Gently, he cupped my cheek, running his thumb along my cheek bone before kissing me.

"Oh sure" Tony said loudly, making Bruce and I jump, "I'll just freeze to death while you two loose your tongues in each others' mouths." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I _did_ thaw out by the way, no thanks to you – I had no idea such a small person could hold so much cruelty" Tony glared at me for a second before calling to JARVIS, "Hey J, put on the coffee machine and get me a Cappuccino"

"Right away Sir" the AI responded, his voice accompanied by the sound of the coffee maker starting up.

"Bruce, you get me – tell your girlfriend not to use her alien magic on house mates"

Bruce sighed, "She's warned you before Tony, and it's not as if it would have killed you"

Tony shook his head slowly, "I'm watching you West, you may have got our good Doctor here twisted round your little finger but _I_ know, I see you" Tony was joking around but I could see this lasting a few days at best.

Putting on my 'innocent' voice I looked back at my boyfriend, "Bruce, I'm tired and Tony's not being nice" I pouted.

"He's not? Well I think he better watch out, you know what the Other Guy's like when he thinks people aren't being nice to his beautiful girlfriend" Bruce acted along, looking up at Tony meaningfully as the Hulk was mentioned.

Tony froze, "N-not nice? I don't know what you're talking about; Manda would you like some coffee? Pancakes?"

"Why Tony that would be wonderful, a mocha and two pancakes with maple syrup please. Thanks Tony, you're a star"

Bruce laughed as he looked back from Tony to me. Behind his back, Tony gestured and mouthed the words 'I'm watching you'.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Tony picked up his freshly made coffee. Just as he was about to take a sip, I froze the liquid from across the room, giving the billionaire enough of a shock that he dropped the mug, staring startled as it shattered on the floor. Bruce turned round to look and see what had happened and I quickly unfroze the coffee – let's just say Tony was not amused.


	2. Air Con Fun

Tony had broken his wrist; it wasn't surprising really, the way he carried on. But the real problem this caused was that the AC for the whole of the Tower was broken too - and of course, nobody else knew how to fix it and when we'd tried to get Tony to explain to us how to fix it, well, even Bruce got a bit lost. The others were sprawled out around the living room, trying not to touch anything - especially each other. Meanwhile, Bruce and I were curled up quite happily on the one chair.

Bruce comfortably had an arm wrapped around my waist, while one hand absently traced the patterned scars on my arm. I rested back against his chest, curled up happily. Across the room, Clint raised his head. He was lying, star-fished on his back, "How can you two do that?! You're making me sick just looking at you!"

I laughed, "What's up honey, you too warm?"

"Ha ha, very funny" Steve chimed in, just as hot and bothered as the rest, "how haven't you two passed out by now?"

Bruce laughed deeply and pressed a kiss to my neck, "We're not bothered by the heat, Steve" Tasha had figured it out by now, her face was the perfect picture of envy.

Tony sat up, the Billionaire glistening with sweat, he narrowed his eyes, "how?" I shrugged and smirked. "Amanda, please" his tone was flat, dead. I laughed and snuggled in close to Bruce, huddling against his chest. "I am begging you - Amanda, please. What do you want? I'll get you anything, just tell me how you are nOT DYING RIGHT NOW!"

"Aww, Tony babe - I'm simply magical"

His eyes widened in realisation, "You little…"

Bruce laughed, "Jealous much?"

The room laughed, even Tasha smirked. I sat up a little straighter, "Well, are you lot going to ask me for a favour or are you just going to continue to melt for the rest of the day?"

It was Clint who replied first, "Amanda I'm begging you, please cool this place down! I'll make you tea and coffee whenever you want from now until forever and I'll go and buy you chocolate and peanut butter cups. Manda, babe, pleeeeeaase"

I laughed. "Is that a solemn promise?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, agreed - tea, coffee, chocolate and peanut butter cups in exchange for magical air con… Right, one second." With a deep breath I closed my eyes and focused, I retracted my magic from Bruce and I temporarily. Quietly by my side I heard Bruce breath "wow" in shock of the heat. My hair whipped up around me as a strong wind swirled around the room, full of tiny particles of ice. I felt Bruce shudder at the sudden chill as I heard the gasps of relief from everyone else. "Just one second…" I breathed, still trying to regulate the temperature instead of freezing the whole room.

Moments later we were comfortable, I opened my eyes and laughed at the awestruck looks on my friends faces.

"Thank you Amanda" Steve said, grinning.

A chorus of thanks followed his and I shrugged, "If only you had the brains to ask me earlier!" I laughed. "So, Clint? When am I getting my sweeties?"


	3. Swimming and Steve

Tony had decided a pool was the perfect addition to Avengers Tower. After it had been completed I had to buy myself a swimsuit, seeing as I didn't actually own one and Tony had threatened to get one for me if I didn't. I ended up getting an awesome cropped black and silver tankini.

I completed another length of the pool when Bruce appeared, "Oh hey Bruce"

"Hello Darling" he smiled, hands in his pockets, "You muted JARVIS so Tony sent me down to get you"

"Oh, okay – why?" I swam to the edge of the pool and rested my folded arms on the edge.

"He's ordering pizza and couldn't remember what you like" I laughed, "Don't worry, I've put you down for a barbecue chicken"

"Thank you. How long until they get here? Isn't it really early for dinner? I mean I'm currently skipping lunch, like, right this second"

"Me too. Yeah, Tony phoned L.A. and he's going to fly over in the suit with a proto-type travel pack he's made"

I nodded, "Cool. Bruce, honey, can you give me my water over?" I gestured to the bottle sitting over at the wall, an incredibly stupid prank forming in my mind.

"Sure" Bruce leant down to pass me the bottle.

I grinned. "Thanks Sweetheart, now come join me for a swim" With both hands I grabbed a hold of his wrist and kicked off from the wall. He clicked at the last second; Bruce's eyes widened as he realised there was nothing he could do to stop me from dragging him in. Just before my head went under the water I could see the look on his face that said, _'oh, I'm gonna get you for this'_.

I broke out from the water, smoothing my hair back, I couldn't stop laughing – yes, Bruce would definitely get me back for this later, but I saw the opportunity and I took it and Bruce would appreciate the trick.

Bruce re-emerged from the water, childish revenge set in his mind. He slicked his hair back from his face. His clothes clung to him, the previously white shirt he was wearing had been turned see through, the wet fabric defining this toned chest. "Really? Is that how we're going to play this game?"

Swimming backwards slowly, admiring my boyfriend's figure. I nodded, "Yeah, I think it is"

Bruce chuckled, "You're dead"

"No I'm not"

"Not yet" Bruce dived forward, catching me round my waist. I squealed as Bruce began to ruthlessly tickle my sides; despite squirming as much as I could, I couldn't get away. "Bruce, Bruce, Bruce! Bruce, stop! Okay! Okay!" I squeaked, "Enough! Enough, stop!"

Bruce had his arms wrapped tight around me, "Oh, alright – I accept your surrender. Have I won this little battle?"

"Yes, you won the battle. But I think I won the war" I grinned and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Do you really?"

"Mm-hm"

"And why's that?"

"Well… oh, nothing" I grinned cheekily "I don't really see the point in you keeping this shirt on seeing as it's all wet now" I started undoing the buttons of Bruce's now nearly see-through white shirt, "or these trousers"

Bruce grinned and pulled me closer to him, "You have learned too many tricks from Barton"

I shrugged and kissed him, pulling off his soaked shirt. Bruce's lips were soft; he pressed them to mine without the hesitance that we used to share. His hands toured my shoulders, my back, my arms, and I brought my fingers down over his shoulders to his chest where they stayed for a moment before pulling at his belt.

Soon, Bruce's shirt, trousers and socks were slowly sinking to meet his shoes, already sunk to the bottom. The only item remain on his body was a pair of bright green boxers. Our lips were locked, our arms wrapped tightly around each other as we both kicked gently, keeping us afloat. Keeping our kiss unbroken, careful, but strong, hands toured my bare skin under the water, easily he lifted me, letting me wrap my legs around his waist. Bruce moaned into my mouth, fingers pulling lightly at my hair. I cupped his cheek and-

"Bruce? Amanda? Are you… oh"

We froze. Bruce looked over my shoulder at Steve who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, "Um, hi Steve"

"Uh, hi. We were just wondering… um, why you were taking so long. I'm just… going to… go."

I looked back at him; he was blushing furiously as he shifted from foot to foot. "Give us half an hour, we'll be showered and dressed and in the living room before you know it"

"Half an hour?" Bruce questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, correction – one hour. Okay?"

"Okay" Bruce smiled, kissing me again.

"Guys" Steve groaned, "Look, I'm gone" I heard the door close and I laughed.

"He does that far too often"

Bruce chuckled, "I know"


	4. Sleep Partners

Random, one off third person chapter, might do it again, we'll see.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bruce Banner rolled over in bed. Amanda West lay beside him, fast asleep. He smiled at her; she was so beautiful, even when she was sleeping. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders, tucked back behind one ear. Her hand was wrapped loosely around her father's dog-tags. They had been bashed and scratched but any time Amanda wasn't away on mission, she wore the old chain round her neck; they were one of the few things she still had that had belonged to her parents.

Bruce tiredly brushed her hair away from her face, admiring his girlfriend in the pale moonlight that came through the open window. Amanda liked to sleep in pitch darkness, but once she had fallen asleep it was common practice for Bruce to get up and open the curtains again, just for that dim comforting light. He never told Amanda that he did that, knowing she would sacrifice her preference for his. He wanted her to be happy.

Bruce ran his fingers over her scarred arm, lightly tracing over the shallow grooves and slight rises. Staying with her in hospital after New York had been hard - to see her at her weakest had frightened him after seeing her so strong. He realised then that he had deep feelings for her, he'd never experienced feelings like this before - with Betty it had been the same. Sometimes he wondered if things had been different, if he hadn't distanced himself from Betty, if he would be with her now? Or would it have always been Amanda? That being said, Bruce never regretted their relationship, he never thought that there could ever be anyone else.

Amanda shifted slightly in her sleep, edging closer to Bruce. She sighed deeply and brought her knees in tighter to her chest. Bruce watched her carefully, noting the signs that could indicate an oncoming nightmare. He was over reacting, he told himself, just paranoid about her safety. Amanda hadn't had a nightmare in weeks but he was still cautious. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head against her shoulder.

She was warm tonight. Some nights she would be warm, others she'd be cool to the touch, an interesting feature of her abilities. When they started sharing a bed she had been so nervous, scared in case she accidentally used her powers in her sleep and hurt him, and of course Bruce had been worried too. But now they were comfortable together, obviously protective of one another but not paranoid any more.

It had been less than an hour ago they'd gone to bed. Amanda was just back from a mission and she was exhausted. It took all her energy not to fall asleep at dinner. She'd been gone for three weeks and was unable get in touch with him. He'd missed her so much, but she needed to sleep now - she would have to get up early tomorrow to do field training with the new recruits, 'newbies' she called them - he loved the way she talked about things with such a casual tone, despite working within the most top secret agency in the country, if not the world. She'd smiled at lot at dinner, despite looking like she was about to face plant her meal. "I hate being away for so long" she'd told him, "I'm so used to being with you it's strange being away. I would have laughed at the thought a few years ago." Bruce smiled, he'd felt exactly the same.

He ran his hand over her arm before pulling the covers up tighter around them. Her warmth was a comfort to him. Cuddling in tight against her, he wrapped his arm round her waist. Still sleeping, Amanda put her arm over his, snuggling in as close to him as possible. Bruce smiled sleepily, maybe he should try to get some sleep now himself. He closed his eyes and leant his head against the back of Amanda's, breathing in the scent of her apple shampoo. The familiarity of being so close to her set him at ease, relaxed him. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep too.


End file.
